El Tercer Miembro
by A forgotten Person
Summary: Un nuevo personaje aparece en la villa oculta de Konoha! Naruto y él podrán hacerse amigos? Bueh... En sí la historia trata de que alguien llega a la aldea... No les digo más xq les voy a decir la historia! Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I:**

"**Mi historia"**

Un silencioso y gris monumento es el poseedor de los nombres de mis padres, el silencioso se encuentra en el medio del imperturbable bosque. Además éste es poseedor de más de un centenar más de nombre. El monumento es el poseedor de todos los nombres de aquellos hombres y mujeres que han caído en batalla, y allí me encuentro sólo, sólo otra vez.

Mi nombre es Kay Harpie y soy el último miembro de mi clan en vida. Todos los demás se encuentran muertos por batallas, incluidos mis padres. Ellos eran dos personas agradables, buenas y generosas. Mi madre era alta, de pelo castaño enrulado, mientras mi padre era de estatura media y con cabello rojo ladrillo. Mi madre era poseedora de ojos azules oscuros, mientras mi padre de un color negro azabache. Mi madre era del clan Harpie mientras mi padre era de un clan extraño que según recuerdo, tenía también una técnica de línea sucesoria.

El clan Harpie fue uno de los menos conocidos en Konoha, sólo era conocido por aquellos con altos cargos o los muy cercanos a nosotros. Sin embargo en el resto de las aldeas era uno de los clanes más temidos y respetados, también uno de los más solicitados para hacer las misiones y, por consecuencia de esto, uno de los más ricos de la aldea.

Mis amados padres murieron en la guerra contra el Relámpago. Pero me dejaron a cargo de una de las familias más cercanas a ellos. Me dejaron a cargo de Akime y Ranmaru Fuuda, quienes fueron mis tutores en todo.

Akime fue mi tutora en todo lo que respecta al reconocimiento de Genjutsus, como liberarme de uno y labores de la casa. Mientras Ranmaru fue mi tutor en todo lo que respecta a Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, sin embargo él no podía enseñarme las técnicas de mi clan.

Para poder aprender las técnicas de mi clan tuve que volverme a mi hogar. Tuve que volver al barrio Harpie en las afueras de Konoha. Una vez en el humilde barrio de los Harpie, me adentré al templo. El templo era gigante, con estatuas enormes de los anteriores líderes del clan a cada lado.

La última estatua que se había construido era la de mi padre, Tenma Harpie, y detrás de ella se encontraba una inscripción, la cual decía: "Felicitamos al gran Tenma por ser el primer hombre que nace en otro clan y es el líder de éste. Sus inimaginables proezas y su enorme sentido de la humanidad han sido los determinantes para que ocupara este puesto". Al leer esto, brotaron innumerables lágrimas de orgullo y a su misma vez de amargura por no conocer las técnicas del clan.

Sin saber que hacer empecé a revisar cada una de las estatuas para ver donde podían estar escondidas las técnicas secretas del clan. Tras media hora de búsqueda sin resultados perdía la esperanza. Pero noté algo extraño en la primera estatua. Noté que tenía un bolsillo. Sin lugar a dudas metí mi mano en él, tocando una llave. La saqué y la observé. Todo estaba más claro que nunca. La llave de la sabiduría. Sin dudarlo fui al séptimo tablón a la izquierda y noté un pequeño orificio en el cual entraba perfectamente la llave.

Al ponerla el tablón se hundió y se corrió. Entré sin dudarlo y vi al final de un largo pasillo un pergamino. Corrí hacia él, pero teniendo cuidado al pisar. Al estar enfrente de mí noté la inscripción: "Clan Harpie" en él. La impaciencia y la excitación se apoderaron de mí. Lo quité y noté un kunai al lado. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces me corté el dedo y dejé un pago de sangre. Así podía ver su contenido. Con ansias lo abrí y empecé a leer.

Éste decía la leyenda de mi clan, la cual dice que en los comienzos de la aldea, se enviaban a muchos ninjas para que reconocieran el terreno, a uno de ellos le tocó explorar la montaña donde ahora se encuentran las figuras de los Hokages. Ahí antes era una montaña con cuevas. El explorador exploraba la montaña, todo iba bien hasta que de repente se desató un temporal sobre la plácida pradera que sería la aldea de Konoha. El explorador intentó llegar a una de las cuevas, pero no puedo. La roca estaba muy resbaladiza con la lluvia. Sin importar cuanta cantidad de chakra utilizara, no podía fijarse. Primero se le resbaló el pie izquierdo y luego el pie derecho. Al caer se rindió al destino, pero algo lo salvó de su terrible destino. Lo último que pudo ver, antes de quedar inconsciente por la gran cantidad de chakra que había utilizado, fue una figura humana con alas.

Tras recobrar el conocimiento, observó su alrededor, estaba en una cueva, tapado por ropas y con una especie de pasta en su frente. Al levantarse escuchó una voz que le decía:

--- Te recuperas bastante rápido

--- Gracias¿Quién eres?---preguntó intrigado el autor.

--- Soy el último de mi especie. Y quiero pedirte un favor.

--- Como desees, además estoy en deuda contigo. Pero… ¿podría verte?

--- Sí--- dijo el animal.

El ninja observó impresionado al animal, era todo humano, pero tenía unas alas color rojo sangre y los dedos los tenía un poco juntos.

--- Ahora te diré mi favor. Deseo que me albergues en tu cuerpo como si fuera un alma.

--- Sí, acepto. Pero… ¿Qué le pasará a mi alma?

--- Estará presente. Yo solo me alojaré y esto te dará ciertas ventajas. Por ejemplo tu descendencia será especial y tendrá una técnica de línea sucesoria. También podrán manejar dos o tres tipos de chakras. Y por último tendrán técnicas que solo ellos podrán realizar. Ahora realizaré el ritual. No sentirás dolor alguno.--- terminadas estas palabras empezó a realizar una serie de sellos que no eran los normales y dio comienzo al ritual.

A partir de aquí ya no se conoce la historia, así que lo único que se sabe es que la fuerza del ninja aumentó y fundó el clan Harpie. Dicho de otra forma es el clan que acompaña a Konoha púes está fundador desde casi su comienzo. Pero al final, se encontraba un escrito muy pequeño que decía: "El clan quedará con un solo integrante, el cuál estará destinado a fundarlo de nuevo. Poderes no tendrá, él los descubrirá. Un amigo tendrá, que en perfecta armonía trabajaran y su máximo potencial obtendrán".

Por lo que podía observar, era una profecía. Y, por lo que entendí, ese chico era yo.

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado... es mi primer fic y por eso lo hice cortito... pero les prometo que los voy a agrandar!!! Manden reviews, ya tanto sea para decirme que me jubile o para que siga!!!! Espero aunque sea uno!!!

Chau!!


	2. Visita a la Hokage

**Capítulo II:**

"**Visita a la Hokage"**

--- Madre… padre… yo… yo no puedo…--- dije mientras noto que unas amargas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas--- padre… madre… soy una deshonra para el clan… no merezco ser su hijo…--- dije conteniendo mi llanto

--- Está bien, tampoco te eches tanta culpa. Si solo lloras no podrás superarte…--- dijo una extraña voz

--- ¿Quién eres?--- pregunté mientras buscaba algunos shuriken--- ¿Tú qué sabes de mí?--- dije dándome la vuelta y arrojándolos

--- Tranquilo no hay necesidad de ponerse agresivo, no quiero pelear--- dijo la voz que ahora se escuchaba atrás.

--- Como quieras, sólo dime quién eres

--- Soy Hatake Kakashi y tú eres…--- dijo el hombre, quién tenía pelo gris, un ojo tapado por el protector de Konoha y la cara tapada por una máscara

--- Soy Kay Harpie. Único sobreviviente del clan Harpie--- dije con un cierto tono de amargura.

--- Acompáñame, tal vez te pueda poner en mi grupo… Claro todo depende de que tú quieras…

--- Sí, me gustaría estar en su grupo. ¿A dónde vamos?

--- Vamos a la oficina de la Hokage, Tsunade-sama, para pedir que te unas al grupo…

--- ¿Cuántos son en su grupo?--- pregunté interesado… Al fin estaría en un grupo…

--- Somos 1 Genin, 1 Chunin y 2 Junin, pero el último Junin está en caso de que me suceda algo y en otras situaciones especiales--- dijo al notar mi cara de angustia al sumar los 4 integrantes reglamentarios.

--- Pero a mí me interesaría saber sus nombres¿me los podría decir?

--- En estos momentos no, púes estamos cerca de la oficina de la Hokage.

En efecto, estábamos al lado de un edificio circular con un gran letrero con la palabra "Fuego" en él. Al entrar nos encontramos con una chica que dice:

--- Hola Kakashi, Tsunade te espera.

--- Gracias--- responde el mencionado

Entramos en la amplia oficina de la Hokage, en la cual sólo se distinguían 2 sillas y un escritorio lleno de papeles.

--- Hola Kakashi, tarde como siempre--- dijo una voz proveniente de detrás de los papeles.

--- Hokage-sama, le pido que observe mi compañía--- dijo en un tono muy respetuoso Kakashi.

La Hokage observó de reojo por arriba de los papeles, pero después se fijo más seriamente en mí.

--- Hokage-sama, quería preguntarle si podría poner a Kay Harpie en mi grupo, haciéndome responsable de sus actos.

--- Kakashi, puedes hacerlo. Pero tendrás que esperar a que revise el historial de Kay Harpie.

--- No hace falta mi querida Tsunade--- dijo una voz extraña a la de Kakashi o Tsunade, se oía más como a un señor mayor, aunque con mucha vitalidad--- el historial del chico lo acabas de leer y me lo comentaste, sólo le haré una prueba para que pueda entrar al grupo, claro si me lo permite Hokage-sama--- dijo en un tono burlón mientras se mostraba, resultó ser un hombre de pelo largo blanco y con unas vestimentas un poco extrañas.

--- ¡Jiraiya, no te burles!, aunque te autorizo--- dijo la Hokage

--- Ellos dos son los legendarios Sannin muchacho, aunque no lo parezca son mucho más fuerte que todos los habitantes de Konoha, pero creo que puede haber una excepción--- dijo susurrándome al oído Kakashi.

--- Como en tu historial no figura que hayas ido al colegio para ninjas de Konoha, tendrás que hacerme una serie de ninjutsus básicos, que por ende, llevan chakra. Si lo consigues podrás entrar al grupo, sino tendrás que ir a la escuela.

--- Como usted lo desee, Jiraiya-sama. Pero tengo una pregunta ¿usted me dice el nombre de los ninjutsus o yo debo hacer cualquier ninjutsu?

--- No chico, haremos así, yo te digo primero dos ninjutsus y luego tu me haces otros dos a tu elección.

--- Si usted lo desea, pero le pido que lo hagamos en un lugar abierto¿podría ser?

--- Sí, pero recuerda las condiciones.

Bueno, bueno, bueno... talvés sea más corto que el anterior, lo hice así sólo porque recibí un review (toy feliz) pero para que no se aburra se lo achiqué. Pero los capis se pueden hacer más grandes!!!

Gracias a mi primo que me hizo el aguante!


End file.
